Final Fantasy I
by Venier929
Summary: Part 1 of the 11 part series. Venier is the forgotten Warrior of Light, carrying a fifth crystal that nobody ever knew about- the crystal of fate. Does he have what it takes to stand alongside the Four Warriors of Light, Leo, the Knight, Mid, the Red Mage, Koko the Black Mage and Baku the Thief? Read to find out.
1. Prologue

Final Fantasy

Prologue

The world lies, shrouded in darkess. The winds die... The seas rage... The earth decays... But the people believe in a prophecy, patiently awaiting its fulfillment. "When darkness veils the world, five Warriors of Light shall come." After a long journey, five young travelers did at last appear...

...and in the hand of each was clutched a crystal. One was tinged crimson, one showed the faintest signs of amber, another had the remains of sapphire blue glory, a fourth had the remains of the colour of the green fields. The final one was stained black.


	2. Chapter 1: Cornelia

_**Hey guys and welcome back to Final Fantasy! It's Venier929 here and here's a longer chapter! Not mylongest, I'll admit, but still quite long in comparison.**_

**_DISCLAIMER: THIS IS A NON-PROFIT FAN-BASED FICTION! FINAL FANTASY IS OWNED BY SQUARE Co. Ltd AND HIRONOBU SAKAGUCHI, I ONLY OWN A COPY OF FFI&amp;II:DOS FOR GAME BOY ADVANCED. PLEASE SUPPORT THE OFFICIAL RELEASE._**

**Chapter 1: Cornelia**

Five young men stood atop a mountain. The five were all on a journey to bring light back to the five crystals of light. They looked down upon the bustling city before them. The world's capital- Cornelia.

"You think we'll find any information on the crystals there?" The youngest of the two fully armoured fighters asked. His name was Leo. He bore a full set of crimson armour. His short blonde hair was spiked backwards.

"I'm sure," The older of the two, Venier, replied "This is the Capital of the World. If there is no information here then we'll have to go to Matoya in the North. We'd have to go here so that the bridge can be rebuilt." he explained. His silver hair hung down to his shoulders, his body covered from head to toe in amethyst and gold armour. "Let's get down there before sunset. We may be able to gather some supplies."

The red mage, Mid, looked down at his side, he wore a feathered red hat, and under his ankle-long red hat, he had on a golden chestplate, which helped to support the leggings he was wearing. Attached to the tattered belt which also kept his leggings in place was a sheath, in which held the small knife which he and his friends left on their journey with. "I think supplies is a good idea." He said "We haven't really got much to our names, have we?"

"No, we don't," Koko, the black mage responded, his face was invisible, his golden eyes shone from underneath the black shadow from his yellow steeple hat. His hands were covered by the pale yellow gloves he wore under his long blue cloak. He checked his wallet, "we only have a hundred gil each, we'll struggle to pay for much."

"Then we'll steal it!" The man clad in green, the thief, Baku said, his short brown hair was mostly covered by a green bandana, while he had a single belt goig down his torso, covering a green tunic "I can get us anything we need!"

"No, we don't steal from shops. They're just trying to make money so they can support their families." Venier stated

"Then how're we going to get supplies, or even money to buy said supplies?" Baku asked the older knight.

"We buy weapons, and then sell our old ones, same with armour." Venier replied, "Monsters drop gil, we gain some from them, it'll be fine." he added, jumping down from a tree he was sat in. "let's just get to the city."

A few hours later, the five warriors finally arrived in Cornelia. The first place they went was to the weapon shop. They bought four rapiers and a staff. Koko equipped the staff whilst Leo, Mid, Venier and Baku all strapped their rapiers to their backs. Venier gathered all the knives and put them on the counter, the storeowner gave them all a puzzled look,

"We're selling these." Venier explained. The owner nodded and pushed some money onto the counter towards the young man behind it. "Thank you." Venier turned to find the other four were ready.

"Thank you, please visit again," The shopowner said, bowing slightly. Venier nodded and walked towards the door,

"Let's go." First, they stopped into the item shop to stock up on potions, and then made their way out of the city, only to be stopped by some guards.

"The king is searching for the prophesied Warriors of Light." The leader said to the party of five.

"That'd be us," Venier stated, and as one the warriors flashed their crystals at the guard,

"Th-those crystals! You must see the king at once!" The now wide eyed guard exclaimed. "Follow me."

The guard led them out of the city and into the castle, straight into the Throne Room.

"The King would like to speak with you." The guard said, before leaving. The King of Cornelia, though obviously aged and wartorn, stood from his throne, his golden hair shining underneath his crown, and stepped forward to greet the young men before him.

"Welcome, travelers. I am told you carry crystals. Is this true?" The warriors nodded and showed the king the crystals. The king gasped, "It's just as Lukhan'sprophecy foretold: 'When darkness veils the world, five warriors of light shall come.'" he bowed his head and the Chancellor turned to the king.

"Your Majesty, we cannot be certain that these are the warriors fortold by the prophecy." he said, the king shook his head before replying.

"Yet they stand before us with the crystals. I cannot dismiss this as mere coincidence. Crystal bearers, there is a task I would ask of you." he stared into the eyes of Venier.

"Ask away my Lord," Venier replied with a bow.

"Will you not rescue my daughter, Sarah?" came the almost sudden response

"Sarah?" Leo asked, the king nodded

"Garland, a knight once in His Majesty's service, has abducted Princess Sarah." The chancellor interrupted. "I ask for your aid in the name of His Majesty, the king of Cornelia. Garland has taken refuge in the Chaos Shrine, which lies to our north. Of course, we did attempt to save the princess ourselves..." he started to drift off, before recovering, "But Garland is the finest swordsman in the kingdom. We have none who can match him." The king bowed his head again.

"I have heard that you wish to journey to the continent to our north. The bridge leading north was lost long ago, making passage impossible." Venier looked solemn, "If you can rescue Sarah, I will have the bridge rebuilt as a sign of my gratitude. Go now, Warriors of Light, and do not fail me!" The warriors saluted and nodded before leaving. They left the city and looked northwards, in the distance, they could see something rising behind the mountains,

"That's got to be it," Koko said, pointing at it. "That's our destination."

"Well, we better move now, so that we can get back by tomorrow evening." Mid replied, stepping forward into the wilderness.

_**Please Fave, Follow or Review if you like it, and PM me if you would like me to add something in, or if you want to complain about it, nearly every type of comment is welcomed (Be warned, if I do get any over-the-top flames, I will not take kindly with my reasoning when I argue my side.)**_

_**And that's all for this chapter! Join me soon when I'll have yet ANOTHER exciting chapter! V929 is out, see ya!**_


End file.
